


Imprisoned

by Baykit



Series: Quirky Hell [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alastor Being Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: All For One gets an annoying visitor
Series: Quirky Hell [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Imprisoned

The days passed slowly in Tartarus. That shouldn’t be surprising though, the wardens weren’t too concerned with the mental health of the prisoners here. All For One shifted slightly against the straight jacket. The monitors beeped slightly but there was no other reaction. 

Then All For One saw the warp. Or, not saw exactly because of his lack of eyes but he could still sense it with his infrared quirk. It was a strange slash of intense heat in the air before him as the space in front of his cell twisted and tore itself apart. Then ribbons of extreme cold reached out to grasp the cameras and sensors that surrounded his cell. All For One knew that if he could see the ribbons of blue in his infrared vision would be replaced with smooth black tentacles that had been summoned from a dimension beyond their own. Oh yes, All For One knew exactly who this particular quirk belonged to. Once the tentacles finished their work All For One saw a humanoid form step through the rift as it closed behind them. 

“Shigaraki! My old friend!” Alastor proclaimed. 

“Alastor, only you would be so bold to address me so casually,” All For One replied. 

“Well we have known each other for decades. Even if I cared about such things, I think I can say I’ve earned the right,” Alastor said. 

“’Knowing’ is a strong term for our relationship. If I’m not mistaken this is actually the first time, we’ve spoken face to face,” All for One replied, “tell me, did it really take all of Tartarus’s security measure to make you bold enough to face me?”

“I’m no fool. While I enjoyed our little game of cat and mouse, I was always well aware of what the outcome would be of our meeting,” Alastor said. 

“I suppose there is nothing to gain from lying, I always did find your quirk most desirable. A quirk that not only rips apart the fabric of our universe but also allows you to summon and command creatures from that other dimension,” All For One sighed, “that is a most desirable quirk indeed. I wonder if even you can comprehend all the possible uses for it.” 

“Perhaps not, but I have all the time in the world to come up with new uses for it,” Alastor replied. 

“So, what brings you to such a dismal place? Do you miss the thrill of chase enough to free me?” All For One asked. 

“NO! Not in the slightest,” Alastor proclaimed, “That little escapade had grown boring anyways. I just couldn’t miss out on the entertainment offered here.”

All For One watched as Alastor ran his finger along the edge of the window of his cell. He then rubbed his fingers together, apparently displeased by what he found. 

“Entertainment? Here?” All For One asked, his voice rising. 

“Oh, yes. I just had to be here to look upon the height of your folly,” Alastor purred, “Really, anyone with a lick of sense could have predicted the outcome of you facing All Might again. I do have to ask, was saving the life of that brat you call a protégé really worth all of this?”

“Tomura is the future of this world. I have given him everything he needs to reshape this world,” All For One said, the monitor next to him beeping to indicate his rising heart rate. 

All For One could hear Alastor humming slightly as he tapped something, a staff of some sort perhaps, against the walls surrounding his window. He muttered something about nifty before responding. 

“Keep telling yourself that darling. I’ll look forward to seeing the results of this little gambit of yours. In the meantime, I have games of my own to play. Oh, and you should really complain about the state of your cell. This cannot be up to code,” Alastor said dismissively. 

All For One sensed the heat of the rift reopening. He sensed Alastor turning away from him, he assumed he was making the tails of his red suit jacket flair behind him with all his usual drama. But he noticed Alastor turned to him one last time before leaving. 

“Oh, and Shigaraki dear,” Alastor purred, “Stay tuned.”

The guards rushed towards the cell moments after the rift closed. Why had they been so slow in responding. Had Alastor’s quirk slowed time for them somehow? Stopped them from noticing the broken cameras? Despite all of his attempts to capture him, All For One had never managed to capture Alastor’s quirk so he may never know for sure. All For One shifted in annoyance as the guards checked the monitors. What did Alastor mean by ‘games to play’? Did he mean to interfere with Tomura’s plans?


End file.
